Matchmaker, Match Breaker (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
Matchmaker, Match Breaker is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on October 29, 1988. Plot Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Linus (Steve Van Wormer) * Patricia (Candace Hutson) * Doris (Debbie Gibson) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Boris (Chris Willow) * Adam (Alexandra Jhin) * Blanche (Triskin Potter) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Agustin (Miguel Burton) * Harlow's Mom (Rhea Perlman) * Harlow's Dad (Danny DeVito) * Patricia's Mom (Catherine Hicks) * Patricia's Dad (Kirk Thornton) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I'm Glad I Had a Brother # I Love You # # # # # # # # # # # # Everyone Is Special Trivia * This video will be later adapted to the Arthur episode of the same name. * Production for this video took place in May 1988. * After the “Barney Theme Song”, when , the music from “A World of Friends” (when the kids ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * This version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Backyard Show" and new vocals sung by Barney and Harlow. * Before Barney comes to life, Harlow asks Linus how college is and he told her it was great and about the things he did there. * The movie that Barney, Linus and Doris are watching in Allen Theaters is "Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood" (May 13, 1988) and the scene from that movie in the point where Harlow and Patricia get ridiculed by the scary movie they're watching is where Jason Vorhees slams Judy in a sleeping bag against a tree. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, ) Quote 2: * (after the song, “I Love You”) Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5: * (fades to a scene where Harlow and Patricia get ridiculed with Linus and Doris watching "Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood" at Allen Theaters) * Harlow: (whispering) This movie stinks. Couldn't you have picked another one? * Patricia: It's the only one I knew Doris wants to see. * (Barney gets Linus and Doris some soda) * Barney: (chuckles) Ho ho ho. * Patricia: (whispering) Hey. How can Barney didn't get Linus and Doris a juice? * Harlow: They didn't ask for one. * Patricia: I know, but it would've been nice. * Harlow: I'll tell you what's nice if Doris shared the armrest. * Patricia: Look. She's hogging the whole thing. * Harlow: No. That's just being romantic. * (cuts to the move scene where Jason Vorhees slams Judy in a sleeping bag against a tree) * Harlow and Patricia: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Quote 6: * (wipes to a view of Popeye's in The Colony, Texas) * (cuts to Harlow and Patricia in the inside of Popeye's) * Harlow: Eww! This chicken is so greasy and the lighting is very unflattering) * Patricia: Not everyone can afford fancy restaurants, Harlow. * Harlow: Not like Barney would pay for it, anyway.